The Name I Loved Onew's songfict
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Sekali saja, kalau boleh, aku ingin mengatakannya. Kalau boleh, aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Suaraku tak mampu keluar. Dan kau tidak pernah ada di hadapanku.    Aku mencintainya, gadis itu... teman semasa Trainee ku dulu, Tapi... *RnR yaw   *


Title : (You are) The Name I Loved *Songfict Part Onew*

Genre : Romance, Sad

Length : One Shoot

Main Casts : SHINee Onyu as Onew

Readers and Author as Kim Min Nyu

Cameo : SHINee member

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

Soundtrack : The Name I Loved — Onew

**Dulu.. kalau aku bisa mencegahmu, kini apa kau akan tetap disini?**

**Dulu.. kalau aku bisa disampingmu, kini apa kau tak akan pergi kemana pun?**

**Kini kalau aku seperti ini, kelak apa kau akan mengerti?**

**Kini kalau aku disini, kelak apa kau bisa menyambutku?**

**Tak peduli kau berada di alam sana...**

**Tak peduli terhalang dimensi yang berbeda...**

**Aku hanya ingin bersamamu...**

**Aku hanya ingin melihatmu...**

*Onew pov*

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan daun-daun di pohon yang menimbulkan gemerisik merdu. Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah-celah dedaunan, membentuk sebuah siluet cahaya yang memancar dari langit yang biru bersih. Semerbak wangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran seakan menandakan bahwa musim dingin akan segera berganti menjadi musim semi. Kicauan ceria burung gereja seakan menandakan bahwa ada kehidupan di tempat ini. Awan yang menggantung di langit terus berarak karena tiupan angin.

Aku menghela nafas, setelah meminta persetujuan dengan manager hyung dan member lain, segera ku buka pintu mobil. Aku turun dan merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit kusut. Terlalu banyak schedule membuatku sering tidur di dalam mobil. Aku berjalan menjauhi mobil van kami yang terparkir di dekat pohon mahoni yang besar. Dongsaengsku sengaja nggak ku ajak turun, aku bilang aku ingin sendirian kali ini. Yaaa... Aku sedang ingin sendiri di tempat ini. Tempat yang membawa kedamaian, tempat yang mengingatkan kita bahwa semua akan mengalami kematian.

Aku berjalan di atas rumput hijau yang masih basah karena embun pagi. Aku terus menyusuri rerumputan hijau dengan wangi khas dan melewati beberapa gundukan tanah besar yang di tutupi oleh rumput hijau segar juga. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang di atasnya ditumbuhi bunga perdu. Sangat bersih dan terawat rapi. Aku duduk bersimpuh di samping gundukan tanah itu. Ku letakkan setangkai mawar putih yang di ikat manis dengan sehelai pita putih di atas gundukan tanah di depanku. Benar-benar putih tanpa noda... Seperti dirimu...

"Hai... Min Na ah~" Aku tersenyum sambil meraba batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seorang yeoja yang amat ku cintai, Kim Min Na...

"**Soni siryeowa sarangui gieogi chagapge dagawa**

**Aryeoonda ijeneun deo isang neoreul bujeonghago sipji anheun nareul algo itjiman**

**Gakkai inneun neol saranghal su eomneungeol algo itgie**

**Nal barabol su eomneun neol gidarimi neomu himdeureo**

**Ijen gyeondil su eobseo irwojil su eopgie"**

"_My hands become cold_

_The memory of love coldly draws near_

_It becomes painful_

_I don't want to be unfair to you any longer_

_Knowing that I can't love you_

_Who is close to me_

_Who can't look at me_

_It's too hard to wait_

_I can't stand it anymore_

_Since it won't be achievable"_

"Ini aku, Jinki... Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana? Aku berharap kau bahagia di sana Min Na ah... Maaf karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungimu setelah hari pemakamanmu, saat itu aku benar-benar nggak bisa membendung emosiku, rasa bersalahku, sehingga aku segera meninggalkan acara pemakamanmu. Dan kesibukan SHINee menyita seluruh waktuku membuatku belum memiliki waktu untuk kemari lagi. Maaf... Aku terkadang merasa capek dan ingin meminta cuti walau hanya sehari, tapi nggak bisa... justru job malah semakin membanjir dan membuatku kekurangan tidur. Aisssshhh, mataku sampai tambah sipit seperti ini. Hehehe."

Aku tertawa kecil, membayangkan seakan Min Na ada di hadapanku. Mataku memanas dan terasa perih, aku merasakan airmata mulai merembes ke dalam pelupuk mataku. Aku berusaha menahan airmata itu supaya nggak jatuh.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku bahkan belum sempat bercerita awal aku mengenalmu kan? Baiklah... kini akan ku ceritakan padamu Min Na..." airmataku perlahan menetes.

*flashback*

Aku berada di antara gerombolan peserta audisi SM tahun 2005 di aula SM Entertainment. Di depan kami semua berdiri Presdir Lee Soo Man dan beberapa manager. Di sebelah kanan ada segerombolan hyung yang sedang asyik bermain 'batu, gunting, kertas'. Setahuku mereka adalah Super Junior sunbaenim yang baru saja memulai debut mereka tahun ini. Selain itu ada juga DBSK sunbaenim, boyband yang kini terkenal bahkan sampai ke Amerika. Di sebelah kiri ada beberapa trainee yeoja yang saling bercanda sambil merapikan rambut mereka. Mereka memang belum debut, tapi mereka sudah tergabung dalam girl grup yang bernama SNSD. Suasana ini terasa asing bagiku, walaupun aku sempat sekolah di SM Akademi, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan para sunbaenim.

Seorang ahjussi maju ke mimbar dan mengatakan para pemenang audisi SM tahun ini. Dadaku berdegup 10 kali lebih kencang. 'Aku ingin lulus audisi!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Kim Ki Bum," ucap ahjussi itu. Seorang namja dengan tampang sedikit angkuh maju setelah namanya disebut, kepuasan tergambar di wajahnya. Tepuk tangan riuh membahana memekakkan telinga di aula yang luas ini.

"Choi Min Ho," ucap ahjussi lagi. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan terdengar riuh. Namja bertubuh tinggi dan bermata belo maju dan berdiri di samping namja yang bernama Kim Ki Bum tadi.

"Kim Jonghyun, Lee Taemin."

'Aissshh! Kenapa namaku nggak disebut? Apa aku gagal? Ku rasa penampilanku tadi sudah sangat maksimal... Apa aku akan gagal untuk yang kedua kali?' gerutuku. Pemenang audisi SM kali ini hanya akan diambil 11 orang... Lima namja dan enam yeoja. Dan hanya akan ada 1 namja lagi yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi trainee SM selain ke empat namja itu. Aku mulai putus asa ketika ahjussi menyebutkan sebuah nama...

"Lee Jin Ki, inilah ke lima namja yang lulus audisi tahun ini," ucap ahjussi itu dengan mantap dan tersenyum bangga.

Aku tak bisa membendung rasa bahagiaku, aku melompat tinggi-tinggi sambil mengacungkan kepalan tanganku ke atas. "Yeahhh!" Aku berlari sambil melompat-lompat ke arah 4 namja tadi sedang berdiri. Aku nggak peduli dengan tatapan risih dari SNSD ataupun cemooh para member DBSK dan Super Junior yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahku.

Selangkah lagi untukku berdiri di samping namja yang bernama Jonghyun tadi, namun tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset lantai kayu yang terasa licin dannn.. Bruakkk! Aku sukses jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan di depan dan kepala mencium lantai. Teriakan tawa Super Junior semakin membahana karena tingkah bodohku. Aku segera bangkit sambil menunduk 90⁰ kepada semua orang. Meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi sambil menunjukkan senyuman innocent-ku. Hehehehe...

*chingudeul bayangin senyumnya Onew yang lucu yaa? Yang ampe nggak keliatan matanya itu lhooo XD*

Aku berdiri di antara Ki Bum dan Jonghyun.

"Pabo! Tadi itu memalukan tahu! Berapa sih umurmu? Ceroboh sekali," bisik Ki Bum penuh kekejaman. *Key waktu itu bicara pake bahasa informal! Beneran ^^ aku pernah liat video waktu SHINee diwawancarai ttg kesan pertama mereka bertemu*

Aku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. "Mwo? Aku... Aku 19 tahun," bisikku pelan.

"Eh? Mianhamnida, mian hyung-nim!" katanya sambil sedikit menunduk. Sial! Ternyata namja ini umurnya di bawahku, kenapa tadi dia bicara pakai bahasa informal? o.O? *soalnya oppa wajahnya baby face, jadi key ngira Oppa lebih tua dari diaa ==" hahaha*

"Untuk pemenang yeoja... Victoria, Sulli, Luna, Krystal, Amber dan Kim Min Na! Silahkan maju!"

Aku menatap mereka dengan biasa saja, tapi... Deg! Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihat yeoja yang berjalan paling belakang. Yeoja dengan kulit putih bersih dan senyum manisnya mengembang. Lesung pipinya terlihat manis saat dia tersenyum. Siapa nama yeoja itu? Sungguh aku ingin tau.. Dia benar-benar menarik perhatianku...

*end of flashback*

"Mulai saat itu lah aku mengenalmu Min Na... Dan esoknya... Anak trainee dikumpulkan di ruang praktik SM. Semua saling memperkenalkan nama... Aku benar-benar malu, terlebih kau berdiri di depanku. Dan saat giliranmu memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya aku mengetahui nama-mu... Kim Min Na.. Nama yang cantik..."

"Min Na... Dulu saat kita trainee bersama... Anak lain mengalami perubahan yang besar... Sementara aku sama sekali nggak mengalami perubahan apapun... Aku merasa malu dan nggak berguna, aku diam-diam menangis di kamar ganti saat semua orang udah pulang. Kau pasti ingat kan? Saat itu kau mendengar isakanku, lalu kau membuka pintu kamar ganti dan menemukanku dalam keadaan menangis. Aku malu ditemukan olehmu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau duduk di sebelahku, kau menggenggam tanganku dan berkata ... 'Nggak usah takut akan kegagalan... semua orang pasti pernah gagal. Kalau oppa gagal sekarang, di masa depan Oppa pasti akan sukses'

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengar kata-kata itu... Dan aku semakin merasakan perasaan ini, berdebar saat ada di sampingmu... Aku sangat berterimakasih saat itu, karena kata-katamu lah aku bisa berdiri sebagai SHINee Onew sekarang."

"Min Na ah~ ... Sayang sekali kau belum bisa menikmati rasanya ketika udah debut... Apa salah satu alasanmu keluar sebagai trainee SM karena takut akan kecapekan seperti aku? Sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali nggak mengetahui alasan kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk keluar dari trainee."

"Aku masih sangat ingat waktu kau mengundurkan diri dari trainee. Kau beralasan ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu di Amerika. Dan saat kau berpamitan dengan seluruh teman-teman trainee dan sunbaenim lain, aku nggak datang. Saat itu aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi, aku merutuki dirimu, karena apa? Aku berpikir kau bukan yeoja yang setia kawan. Hampir 3 tahun kita berjuang bersama-sama sebagai trainee SM demi mewujudkan cita-cita kita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kita semua selalu merasakan suka dan duka bersama. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menulis surat pengunduran diri tepat 3 bulan sebelum SHINee di umumkan debut. Kau tau betapa kecewanya aku? Aku merutuki diriku yang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahmu pergi ke Amerika. Aku memang pengecut..."

Airmataku udah nggak bisa ku tahan lagi. Bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh dari pipiku, menetes di atas rumput hijau.

"Aku keluar dari kamar mandi saat Kibum menelponku dan memberitahuku kalau pesawatmu sudah lepas landas. Aku hanya termenung di atas balkon kantor SM sambil menatap langit. Aku mencoba memanggil-manggil namamu. Aku menyesali aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu... Tapi apa daya... Kau menjadi menjauh saat aku berusaha memanggilmu..."

"**Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum**

**Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon**

**Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo**

**Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo**

**Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeon**

**Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo**

**Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka"**

****_"That name I loved__  
__Became too distant as I went out to call it__  
__I now write that name down__  
__I'm on the verge of tears__  
__I want to hide within myself__  
__Remember that day now__  
__Where all I could do was love you__  
__Because an unachievable love is still love"_

"Tapi kau bodoh! Kau bilang kau mau melanjutkan studimu di Amerika, tapi apaaa? Saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa pesawatmu mengalami kecelakaan saat akan mendarat di Amerika, kau nggak tahu kan betapa hancurnya perasaanku? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanku... Aku hancur... Aku merasa nggak akan kuat untuk memulai debut besoknya. Kau bodoh Min Na ah..."

Aku menatap dalam batu nisan di depanku. Aku terdiam, larut dalam suasana damai di pemakaman ini. Aku terdiam lama sebelum berkata lagi...

"Min Na ah~ apa kau bisa mendengar lagu baru kami? MV kami yang berjudul Hello, ku harap kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana... Kau lihat kan di MV itu aku membawa sebuket penuh bunga mawar putih... *apa bener? Nggak tahu pasti juga sih authornya xD* aku membayangkan orang yang akan ku beri bunga itu dirimu Min Na... Kau lihat kan aktingku? Seandainya nyata... Seandainya kau benar-benar di hadapanku saat itu, aku ingin kau yang menerima buket bungaku..." Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Sekali saja...

Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengatakannya...

Kalau boleh, aku ingin melihatnya...

Tapi tidak bisa...

Suaraku tak mampu keluar...

Dan kau tidak pernah ada di hadapanku...'

"Hyung."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat KiBum, Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin berdiri di hadapanku. "Ayo pulang, kata manager hyung kita harus istirahat yang cukup untuk konser besok..." kata Taemin. Jonghyun dan Minho mengiyakan. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri setelah menatap batu nisan itu agak lama.

"Min Na ah,, satu hal yang belum kau ketahui.. Aku mencintaimu... Jeongmal saranghaeyo..." kataku dalam hari sambil mengikuti mereka berjalan memasuki mobil van kami.

**"Honja hal su eomneun sarangiran neukkimeun naege dagawa**

**Sijak hal su do eomneun geuriumdeureun keojyeoman gago**

**Sirin gaseum han kyeonen neoui hyanggiman nama**

**Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum**

**Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon**

**Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo**

**Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo**

**Sucheon beoneul dorikyeo cheoeumui naro gan sungane**

**Gaseum han guseoge da asagal ne moseubin geol"**

****_"The feeling of love__  
__That you can't do alone comes to me__  
__The longings that I can't even start only get bigger__  
__Only your scent is left__  
__In the cold, corner of my heart"_

1 Maret 2011 *anggap aja SHINee konsernya tanggal ini*

Aku terharu, melihar begitu banyak orang yang menonton konser perdana kami. Aku menangis saat menyanyikan lagu 'One' Aku mengusap airmataku dengan handuk kecil yang memang sengaja kami sampirkan di pundak. Saat aku melihat ke bangku penonton... Aku melihat sosok itu di antara penonton.

'Kim Min Na?' tanyaku dalam hati. Yeoja itu menatapku dan tersenyum, senyum itu senyumnya Min Na!

Setelah konser berakhir aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada member lain. Tapi mereka nggak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat, memang nggak mungkin dia Min Na, Min Na telah tiada... Aku membuka pintu ruang tunggu, hendak pergi ke toilet, dan aku bertemu lagi dengan yeoja itu. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"**Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum**

**Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon**

**Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo**

**Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo**

**Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeon**

**Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo**

**Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka"**

****_"That name I loved__  
__Became too distant as I went out to call it__  
__I now write that name down__  
__I'm on the verge of tears__  
__I want to hide within myself__  
__Remember that day now__  
__Where all I could do was love you__  
__Because an unachievable love is still love"_

Tiba-tiba dia berlari, menjauhiku... Aku hendak mengejarnya, tapi aku merasa tanganku di cegah oleh seseorang, aku membalikan badan dan melihat manager hyung menatapku seakan melarangku untuk mengejarnya. Aku mengeluarkan tatapan memohon.

Kibum dan yang lain datang. Tangan manager hyung melepaskan tanganku. Kibum menepuk bahuku, "Kejarlah hyung, biar kami yang menjelaskan pada manager hyung." Aku menatap mereka penuh terima kasih dan segera mengejar yeoja tadi. Ku raih tangan yeoja tadi dan ku balikan badannya agar dia bisa melihatku..

"Min Na ahhh... saranghaeyo," aku merengkuh badannya ke dalam pelukanku. "Jangan pergi dari hidupku..."

Mataku dan matanya saling menatap, dia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "Jeongmal gomawo Oppa, nado saranghaeyo..." suara ini benar-benar suaranya Min Na...

Aku memeluknya lagi. "Mianhae oppa," suara yang ku dengar kini berbeda dengan suara tadi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dan yeoja yang dihadapanku bukanlah Kim Min Na, padahal yeoja yang tadi jelas-jelas Kim Min Na! Kemana dia?

"Kau? Kim Min Na kan?" tanyaku.

"Mianhamnida oppa-nim.. Choi Min Nyu imnida, aku nggak mengenal Kim Min Na," katanya sambil tersenyum. Apa jiwa Min Na masuk ke dalam tubuh yeoja ini? Apa melalui yeoja inilah Min Na mengutarakan perasaannya padaku?

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi yeoja chingu ku?" ucapku. Dan yeoja itu mengangguk, dengan senyuman Kim Min Na...

"**Neol saranghal su bakkae eopseotdeon**

**Geu naleul ijaen alajweoyo**

_Remember that day now__  
__Where all I could do was love you"_

*the end*

RnR yaaaa ^^ di tunggu lohhh ^^ kalo RnR ntar ku kasih chu~~ dari bias-nya dehh.. wkwkwkwk


End file.
